


The Sin Box

by LilyFlowerBlooms



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Deal With It, F/M, Sexual Frustration, They are in a box, Trapped in a Box, shit happens summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlowerBlooms/pseuds/LilyFlowerBlooms
Summary: Add a sexually frustrated Summer and, well, Rick  in a tight box, and you have an interesting situation.





	The Sin Box

“Summer, Summer wake up!”  
Summer awoke to Rick’s gravelly voice in her ear. The grogginess of sleep that encased her quickly disappeared as she realized she was pressed quite closely to him.  
“Ew! Get off pervert!” She yelped as she squirmed trying to get away from him. She realized they were in close quarters as his knee that was between her legs rode higher as he tried to keep his balance, his arm brushing against her breast.  
“S-summer s-stop being a little bitch.” He stuttered. “You’re just making this worse for both of us.” Summer felt his breath ghost over her neck, she turned away trying to ignore his chest pressed against hers. She froze as she felt his hand grab her side and pull her to him. He repositioned them so summer was laying on him, her straddling one of his legs with her head tucked under his chin.  
“Better?” Rick asked, “Or do you want me to sing you a lullaby like the little b-baby you are?” he bit out, frustrated with the tiny compartment.  
Summer huffed, her face burning, grateful for the pitch blackness of the box. Her thin garments made her blush, she had fallen asleep in just a tank top and her panties. She was surprised at how solid he felt beneath her, he always seemed so thin. She stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His calloused hand gently rubbed her arm.  
“What are we doing here?” Summer asked quietly. Rick inhaled deeply before answering. “I d-dunno. When I woke up we w-were h-here.” He rummaged in his coat before grabbing his flask and taking a swig. “Probably gonna do s-some a-anal p-p-probing or some shit.”  
“Grandpa Rick! Gross!” Summer exclaimed clinging to ricks coat.  
Rick chuckled at her response. Summer thought about what he said and hoped he was just kidding. She realized how soft his sweater actually was as she closed her eyes focusing on the spicy smell of his cologne that lingered on the garment.  
He shifted trying to get more comfortable. At that moment she realized how close they actually were as his knee ground against her innermost thigh. A hot spike of pleasure shot down her spine. Summer bit her lip as she tried to ignore it. The more she tried to ignore it the more she found herself realizing how good he felt beneath her. He was solid and sure, unlike her wimpy boyfriend Brad. His cologne smelled like iron and musky wood mixed with the sharp scent of alcohol that always clung to him creating an interestingly intoxicating combination. Summer vaguely wondered if she was getting secondhand drunk off the smell of the alcohol.  
Rick’s hand absentmindedly encircled her waist as his other threaded itself in her red hair. Summer blushed as she wasn’t used to someone holding her. Rick took note of his granddaughter practically cuddling into his coat. He raised an eyebrow surprised as she was so usually standoffish. He idly twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he contemplated her normal behavior.  
“D-do you not do this with your boyfriend?” He questioned curiously. Summer closed her eyes and tried to bury herself in his coat. “ No.. he always just wants to make out and gets mad that I won’t go further..” she murmured thinking about he probably would be blowing up her phone right then. “T-that’s some fucking shit Summer.” Rick replied “You need a new boyfriend, he’s a fucking little bitch.” Rick took a swig of his flask before continuing.  
“Has he ever hurt you?” Rick asked quietly. Summer jumped going to look up at Rick before promptly hitting her head on the top of the box. With a yelp she grabbed the back of her head as Rick chuckled. “that’s w-what you get for being a little shit.” Summer glared at him, which made no difference in the stifling darkness. Summer returned her head to her previous position, her cheeks flushed.  
“W-wh-well?”  
Summer took a breath before continuing. “He hasn’t. He just always complains about me being a prude.” Summer could feel the sense of dread that settled in the pit of her stomach at the silence.  
“That’s s-some fucking bullshit.” Rick cut the silence, pausing to take a swig of his flask. “Brad is a little s-shit. Y-you can do way b-better.” Summer smiled softly at her grandfather’s comment. She had been thinking about breaking up with her dipshit boyfriend for a while, but always ended up talking herself out of it. He was super popular, she was popular by default. That was all that mattered…Right?  
Rick wondered how long they had been in the box. He felt his leg going numb and shifted trying to regain blood flow.  
“C-could you not.” Summer gasped causing Rick to go still. “What?” he shifted his leg again that she was straddled on, taking note of the small gasp she left out. Summer squeezed her eyes shut as she cursed everything she could think of. With finals right around the corner she had been stressed to the max. Combine that with her unable to reach an orgasm, and you have a very frustrated Summer.  
Rick could feel her body temperature rising through his clothes. Her nipples rock hard through the thin material of her tank top. He could also feel her grinding ever so slightly on his leg, she probably didn’t even realize it. Her ever so subtle ministrations sent a spike of pleasure down his spine. He tried to ignore the fact his granddaughter was practically using him to masturbate.  
Summer bit her lip as she nuzzled into ricks coat, the slight friction of his leg pressed up against her was really turning her on. Just the masculine scent of Rick was enough to turn her on, but his leg rubbing against her was just torture. Summer tried to shift away from him but ended up pressed even further into him as the box closed a bit more.  
Rick grunted “Oh for fucks sa-sake.” He bent his leg higher trying to get comfortable in the smaller space. Summer moaned as he unintentionally ground against her as he moved.  
“W-what the fuck S-summer? Are you getting o-off on his? Rick exclaimed causing Summer to huff indignantly. What?! No!” She retorted, embarrassed he had caught on.  
The silence between them seemed stifling. Summer embarrassed by her reaction, Rick trying desperately to forget what had just transpired. Rick took a swig of his flask as he could feel the heat of her pussy against him through her thin panties. Summer realized her knee was pressed against Rick’s package. Her face flushed more as she realized he wasn’t exactly small. She wondered if she should ask him to help her. Rick had a question on his tongue he knew he shouldn’t ask, but his impulsiveness won.  
“What the fu-fuck is up with you S-Summer?” The question rolled off his tongue before he realized the consequences. Summer felt the cold fingers of dread grab her stomach as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She closed her eyes cursing every deity she could imagine. “I-i-ts been a rough week..” she paused trying to get the courage to continue. “I’ve been stressed because of finals, and… I haven’t been able to find relief.” Rick swallowed thickly at her admission. He had heard her bed, soft moans accompanying the sound of her bed rocking every night for the past week.  
“Are y-you kidding m-me?” He sputtered, “I’ve heard you every night this week!” Summer stayed silent, convinced she couldn’t turn any redder. “Oh, for f-f-fucks s-sake.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a long swig of his flask.  
Rick took a deep breath before saying something that even he would never have thought he would say.  
“Want me to take care of that problem?” Summer froze. Her heart caught in her throat squeezing choking her. Ricks hands on her waist seemed far more sinister suddenly.  
“Just think of Brad or s-something.” Rick said. Summer couldn’t find her words as his hand on her back slid lower. Summer bit her lip as he grabbed her thicc ass. His deft fingers ghosting over the area she needed him.  
Summer thought of Brad pressing against her, his hand gently pressing the very tip of his index finger against her. Summer could feel tears welling in her eyes as her frustration mounted. His fingers slide up her shirt, gently palming her small breasts. Summer squeezed her eyes close, as she tried to picture Brad beneath her. The calloused scarred hands that kneaded her breasts were nothing like the feminine hands she knew so well. These hands were far more experienced.  
Rick felt her press against him as he gently squeezed her breast. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her conditioner. She smelled like strawberries and citrus. She sounded delicious as she gasped when he ran his thumb over her pert nipple. She arched into him pushing herself up higher. Rick took the invitation to nibble her ear as he kissed down her neck. Her creamy skin soft and untouched. He continued to cup her breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb as his other hand slid down her slide, coming to nestle between her thighs. He grinned against her collarbone, delighting in the news and gasps he was able to coax out of the girl.  
Summer desperately tried to picture Brad, his hands cupping her breasts, sliding down her thighs. It was all in vain, she couldn’t ignore the fact Rick was the one doing it. His deft hands kneading her breasts as he kissed down her neck. She felt ashamed that she prefered it was him. As least he did more than squeeze her breasts painfully. Summer moaned loudly as Rick took her painfully erect nipple in his mouth. His other hand pressing against her clit through her knickers.  
“Grandpa Rick.” She whined.  
Rick smirked at her whines, pleased to hear his name in her mouth.  
“Grandpa Rick-“She paused before continuing. “Rick, please.” She begged. She ground against his hand, gasping in relief at the friction. Rick grunted at her grinding against him, His cock growing harder. “F-Fuck, Summer.”  
The box opened farther again, giving them more room to move. “Fuck it.” Rick growled before flipping Summer over. “Rick?” Summer breathed. Rick ignored her question in favor of sucking on her neck, his hands making quick work of her knickers. Summer flushed, her hands moving to clover herself out of embarrassment. Rick caught her hands with ease, his grip strong as he pinned them by her side. “No.” he murmured into her breast. “You’re fine.” He finished placing a gentle kiss on her neck. He released her hands and slid his down the inside of her thighs, his nails dragging just barely. He could feel her practically purr beneath him as he kissed down her collarbone and down to her small pert breasts.  
Summer whined as descended on her tortured breast, leaving love bites for her boyfriend. He ran his finger over her entrance, his thumb rolling circles over her clit. Summer dug her fingers into Rick's labcoat. Her lip white in the grip of her teeth.  
Rick leaned up, a breaths width away from her ear, “I want to hear you.”  
He sunk his middle finger into her, taking it all the way to the knuckle. Thrusting it rhythmically as he thumbed her clit. Summer clutched his lab coat, forcefully bringing him closer to her. Rick found himself with his face buried in the soft supple skin of her breasts. He nipped and kissed languidly down her chest and stomach.  
Summer was in heaven at Rick's ministrations. Her shame and embarrassment gone. The taboo of it mixed with Rick's skill made Summer feel dirty. She was doing this with her grandfather of all people, she hadn’t even let her own boyfriend do this. Not like he would anyways. But when rick whispered against her skin she couldn’t help herself but to give in. Rick was never so kind to her, the attention she craved she finally found as his lips found her skin. She felt worthy of something. Those cruel lips caressing her skin made her feel like the most important person in the multiverse.  
Summer moaned loudly as he kissed the inside of her thighs, nipping and sucking. Summer felt her face flush as she could feel ricks breath on her sex. “R-rick” She stuttered out only to be cut off as she felt rick's tongue swirl around her clit. Summer threaded her hands into Rick’s hair. Summer gasped as Rick licked her slit before sucking on her clit leading to a sharp gasp her. “Rick, please.” She whined as he teased her mercilessly. Rick parted her lips, nibbling on them as summer withered beneath him. He slipped his tongue in deep, withdrawing a moan from her as she arched her back trying to get him deeper. He swirled his tongue inside her, tasting her exquisite juices. He lapped at her pussy as he wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs pulling her closer. Summer draped her knees over his shoulders crossing her ankles around his neck. Summer gasped as he moved back to her clit, flicking it with his tongue as he inserted his finger is. He pumped it as he teased her clit. He groaned as she gripped his hair tighter. He could feel her getting closer, he moved quicker as he added another finger.“R-Rick!” She gasped as he sucked hard on her clit. Summer tightened her grip as she pulled him closer with her legs as she came hard, rivulets of ecstasy washed over her in droves as her stimulated pussy could take no more. Rick chuckled as Summer laid there catching her breath. Rick pulled her to his chest as she bathed in the afterglow.  
“Thanks.” She gasped out after catching her breath. “N-No p-problem.” Rick continued. “B-but w-we are never talking about this again.”  
“Agreed.”  
Summer fell asleep on Rick's chest, Rick soon following her. The box opened up, multiple pairs of eyes watching the pair inside.  
“ It seems the serum was a success, sir” one voice said as 4 others agreed.  
“Let’s put them back, we have what we need now.” A feminine voice said before opening a portal and tossing the box through. Rick awoke first in the garage in a wooden box, summer still slumbering away on his chest. He checked his watch, surprised to find it was only 1 AM. He gently gathered her in his arms and took her to her room and tucked her in.  
As he walked out he just hoped she chalked it up to just being a weird dream. He spent the rest of the night inspecting the box and trying to figure out where it came from.  
The next morning he noticed summer wouldn’t look him in the eye, he assumed because of the dream. He wasn’t surprised when he found her standing in the door of the garage, nervously rubbing her arm.  
“H-hey, grandpa Rick...Did something.. happen last night? She questioned her eyes still not meeting his.  
“N-nu-nope, Not that i know of.” He replied, taking a swig of his flask before turning back to his workstation. “Must have been just a weird dream.” He heard her mutter as she walked away. Rick chuckled, relieved that she had chalked it up to a dream.


End file.
